


quit acting like a baby, or at least less like a child,

by MetaAllu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: It's Jason's birthday, and he only wants one thing.





	quit acting like a baby, or at least less like a child,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titboys/gifts).



> Despite half-hearted protests, this is in fact consensual.

“You get that we shouldn’t be doing this, don’t you?”

“You’re no fun,” Jason answers as he slides himself into Dick’s lap, a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.  Dick frowns up (up,  _ up _ .  God, when did he get so tall?) at him and then plucks the cigarette away with deftness that would be tricky for anyone else, but Jason, whose movements are so much the rough ghost of his own, reaches in sync as if knowing exactly what was Dick would do, and snatches it back, then leans away, the top half of his body drifting away while his thighs squeeze around Dick’s, stomach muscles going taut.

“You’re only 21,” Dick protests and Jason fixes him with a  _ look _ .

“You’re 5 years older than me.  Chill.”

“5 and a half,” Dick answers and Jason huffs at him and then blows smoke at his face.

“It’s my birthday, Dickiebird.  This is  _ all  _ I asked for.”  It’s all he’s been asking for since he turned 18.  This can’t be healthy, but Dick’s not sure how much longer he has it in him to refuse.  21 and 26 isn’t  _ that  _ bad.  He watches the way Jason leans in closer, one hand on his shoulder, the other holding the cigarette out and away.  The whole apartment smells like smoke, fresh air wafting in through the shitty living room window that doesn’t shut all the way.  Jason’s fingers creep along his shoulder to his neck. He leans in, the smell of smoke and leather and aftershave filling Dick’s nostrils.  “Come on, baby.”

Dick can feel his heart jumping in his chest.  This is too much. His hands are on Jason’s hips before he even thinks about it, and Jason is grinning down at him like the cat that got the cream.  His tongue, warm and clever slides along the slightly-parted seam of his lips, and he opens his mouth without thinking.

He’s vaguely aware of Jay grinding out his cigarette, but almost all of his attention is drawn in by the hand in his hair, the hips meeting his and the obvious erection there, the slow slide of chapped lips over his own, the tongue sliding over his own.  He gasps for breath. Jason pulls his hair and the gasp turns into a moan and then back into a gasp as he finds himself on his back.

He lets himself be consumed by kisses, lets Jason’s hands slide up and under his shirt, nails scratching lightly over his ribs.  Jason’s always been a spitfire, and for the longest time, Dick saw him as the best little brother he could ask for. After he died, after he came back, things changed.  He never really moved on, no one did, but him, especially. It was like every other beat of his heart was missing, and now, with the other man on top of him, pressed up against him, he is living for the steady  _ thump-thump  _ in his chest.  His fingers trail over his chest slowly and Jason pauses his kisses, eyes opening and meeting his own.  Their mouths slide wetly over each other as Jason smiles, just cutting enough to be mean. (and mean is good, god it’s good; what is wrong with him?)

“You’re a freak,” Jason tells him, and then he shoves a hand into his pants, too much and too fast but Dick can’t bring himself  to stop him. He doesn’t want to stop him, Jason’s squeezing him through his boxer briefs, and he doesn’t even think before jerking his hips up, watches dizzily as Jason kisses away from his mouth, down his throat, his chest.  His teeth dig into Dick’s hip, and he has to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment, but his cock twitches under Jason’s hand, and he laughs and bites again.

“Jay,” he tries, weakly.

“Mmmm?” There’s cold air on his thighs, his calves, and then Jason’s on top of him again, sitting on his stomach while one of his hands lazily works his boxer briefs down.

“This isn’t…” Jason shifts on top of him and he can’t even bring himself to finish the sentence when he hears lube popping open.  He swallows and Jason’s tongue traces the bob of his adam’s apple.

“I know.  That’s why it’s  _ fun _ .”

Dick frowns.

“If this is just for a thrill--”

“No.” Dick snaps his mouth shut so quickly he can hear his teeth clicking, but soon it’s opening again on quiet gasps as Jason keeps touching him.  “No, it’s not--” Jason’s breath hitches and realization dawns too damn late as he opens his eyes to the sight of Jason red-faced, hunched over and opening himself up.  “Not  _ just  _ that.” Jason’s eyes slide open, wet from over-stimulation and desire.  “It’s you. Just you. You hear me, Dickie? Just you.”

“I hear you.”

Jason laughs and then jerks forward, their mouths and teeth meeting awkwardly before they settle into kissing.  Jason’s hand land on his chest, and his thighs slide over Dick’s sweat slick skin.

There is no sound other than the traffic below and the sounds of their breath as Jason slides down onto him.  He doesn’t even realize he’s shaking until Jason’s blunt nails slide up his throat and into his hair.

“Shh, relax,” he nearly-whispers, and Dick tries, but Jason barely gives himself time to adjust before he’s moving, and God, Dick can barely contain himself, still has whimpers slipping free, still reaches out to run his hands over Jason’s thighs as they flex.

“Jay,” he nearly gasps after a few minutes of silence.  “Please. More than that. Need more than that.”

Jason laughs at him, of course.

“Oh, baby.  Don’t you worry ‘bout that.  I’ve got you.”

Either he doesn’t, or he’s a tease, but whichever it is, he clearly isn’t expecting when Dick’s grip on his thighs goes iron and he flips them, pushing the larger man down into the uncomfortable cushions of the sofa.  Jason blinks up at him with wide, surprised eyes, and he finds himself smiling, unable to help it.

“You’re a fucking  _ tease _ ,” he informs the younger man, squeezing his ass before leaning down to kiss him.  He doesn’t even bother to take it slow, instead just thrusting in hard right away, delighted by the startled yelp from the man under him.  “This what you wanted?” he asks and Jason digs his nails into his back, sharper now that he’s putting strength behind it. Dick grins into the skin of his neck and then runs his thumb over the leaking tip of cock.  “Looks like it is, and I guess you can’t answer right now, now can you? Don’t worry about it. I don’t need you to talk. Honestly, I’d really prefer if you didn’t. Just wanna hear you moaning for me.”

Jason is a rebel by nature, likes to push the boundaries, but here, pinned under Dick and taking everything he’s got, Jason is kittenish, red-faced, lips kiss-bitten and parted on his gasping breaths.  Dick’s starting to think he could get used to this.


End file.
